Reprimand
by TheDemonIsAlive
Summary: The sequel to my other oneshot fic, Confronted. Detective Will Graham finds himself in the apartment of the Chesapeake Ripper. Why? He's beginning to wonder that himself... Three Part Oneshot, Hannigram WARNING: Smut in later chapters. Read & Review please!
1. Confession

**Ello lovelies! **

**So, here we are. The conclusion of Confronted, requested by you! {And secretly hoped for by me ;D} This three parter is chock full of delicious tension, be it dangerous **_**or**_** sexual ;). Hope you like! Bon Appitite!**

Unclear was the fate of Will Graham. He had grown up knowing that he was slightly different, that one part of his brain was a teeny bit off from normal. He could never stay mad at the ruthless bullies of his childhood, or the bastard bosses of adulthood. He could quite literally stand in _their _shoes, see things that provoked _them_. His mother always thought it a blessing, and at times, it was. He had the gift of utter empathy, and sheer innocence. The criminal field seemed to be a breeze to begin with, but as he was pulled lower into the underbelly of demons, seeing things, _feeling_ emotions that weren't natural, he began his own decent into madness. And that was only the beginning. Faster, rougher he fell with each case, all beginning with Jacob Hobbs, and his lovely daughter. In metaphorical terms, he was Alice, wandering around in an unfamiliar, dark place. It came as no surprise to him that he would die at the hands of the very thing he strove to stop. But it was destiny.

As the victims of the Chesapeake Ripper grew in quantity and efficiency, Will quickly realized that this man, whoever he was, would become the death of him. He began appearing in other cases, even more so than the raven stag that stalked his nightmares. He knew he would figure out who was killing innocent people, and cooking them up with a side of beans. One thing he didn't want to expect was the truth.

In retrospect, it made complete sense.

Hannibal Lecter.

Consumer of human flesh. The Chesapeake Ripper.

Doubt, of course, crept its way into his mind. It followed him to the doorstep of his psychiatrist's home. He couldn't come to terms with the fact that the soul man that he trusted, _cared_ for, was a cold blooded killer. But it fit so _perfectly_.

Fear decided his words and actions from then on out, leading him into the lion's den, into his _kitchen _(Will felt stupid for this), and placing the knife in his trembling palm. His voice shook, almost confessing something so deep, that even he couldn't come to terms with it. His heart turned away, and that was all the Chesapeake Ripper needed. Suddenly, Will's pathetic life was flittering in his eye lids. His _soul_ shook with the murderers next words.

"Do speak up, _William_! It's _rude _to whisper!"

Then, like a bright shining light, the statement materializes from his lips, and the cold hearted truth lays crude and displayed, like a mockery of the evil Dr. Lecter had committed.

"I loved you..."

"You..._loved _me?" It sounded so disgusting, coming from his lips, but it was the truth, and sadly, _he _was everything to Will. No matter the blood on his hands, Hannibal had wound a razor thread round Will's heart. He looks up, into the destroyers scarlet eyes, and sees raw confusion. It melts him, into a much deeper, meaningful confession.

"I st-still do..."

He had expected a painful death, but this? It was pure _torture_.

Wills eyelids remained sealed, waiting a gruesome gutting, perhaps Hannibal would make him watch as he chomped down on a raw organ...

He barely hears the soft ping of a metal object.

What comes next is_ immensely_ unexpected.

**BWAHAHAHAH**

**:D**

**I'm sorry. Really, I am! I just saw that in Confronted, dear Will wasn't really pulling through with his own thoughts, and I felt it would be a lot more rounded if I included his POV! Do you like? Drop me a review, I absoulutely adore feedback! The next installment will come Saturday, people!**

**Love, **

**~Demon~**

**P.S. Did anyone catch the flippin AWESOME episode! I was screaming into my pillow! I don't want it to end!**


	2. Prodding

**HELLO AGAIN MY LOVELIES!**

**Oh my, did you**_** deliver **_**with my first chapter. I was so happy! Here's the second installment! Bon Appitite!**

Lips begin pushing against Will's own, eliciting the smallest of surprised gasps.

Hannibal. He was kissing _Hannibal_. Even more important, Hannibal had been the one to initiate it, and Will's guts weren't getting sliced into. He was being _gentle_.

The detective's heart leaped, and his brain praised god. When his emotions kick back in, he eagerly nibbles back, truly not believing the discovery. Was he hallucinating? Were the soft, but firm fingers that slightly gripped his jaw a mere illusion? Will wasn't entirely sure, but for once, he was _happy_, and that was enough reason to react in a loving, truthful way.

The doctor pulls away slowly, savoring the raw taste of his companions tongue. He wasn't going to kill Will. At least, not now. No, now his mind cooked up questions of their _own_, finalizing that the interest he had in the detective was indeed attraction, both mentally and physically. What was he to do about it now; his primary interest knew the truth. How would he hold?

"Tell me why." The words confuse Will, still lost in a lusty haze.

"Why?"

"Yes," Hannibal's tone is as always, calm, cool, and collected. "Why do you love me, even after discovering the sins I've committed?"

It's a long time before the doctor gets his answer, delivered with a strained speech, as if Hannibal were choking Will down.

"Maybe b-because my mind is so desperate, that it wants to hold on to what my heart believes, to keep some sort of s-solid sanity from letting me fall...I just want to be happy." Water leaks from the corners of his eyes, and his rugged hands scrub them up and down desperately. He was in excruciating pain without Hannibal laying a finger upon him, and the _man_ in the killer wanted to console him, end those acid tears, and hear the fragile man's heart flutter.

"And what does your mind _really_ want, William?"

Will's voice cracks with anguish. "It wants you to pay...but...I-I can't bring myself to..." He's shushed by Hannibal's surprisingly warm lips pressing against his forehead.

"I understand, Will." It was wrong, but the detective was so lost in his own mind, he forgot his sense of judgment. All he wanted at that moment was to feel joy, something that _wasn't_ negative. He voices his desire.

"Is it so much to ask for a smidge of hope? All I need is a _moment_ were I don't feel like my brain is self-destructing...and I'm telling all this to the _Chesapeake Ripper_, for Christ's sake! What's wrong with me...?"

The two men currently stand close enough that every breath he takes, Will smells _Hannibal_, which at the moment isn't too calming.

"Nothing at all. I was your psychiatrist yesterday, and I still am today. Your deep trust has been betrayed. I'd say you're acting rather _uncharacteristically_ for someone in your predicament."

"What did you expect me to do?"

Hannibal steps back, smoothing the wrinkles in his satin vest. "Lash out, turn me in. I never expected you to come here, of all places. I never took your _sane_ mind to enjoy danger, and expected a bit of clarity thinking from you. I stand corrected."

The darkness fills in the atmosphere, pushing and prodding into every possible crevice. It's heavy in Will's lungs as he asks perhaps his final question.

"I'm going to die now, right?"

Hannibal's eyes sift through the skimpy omega, literally shivering with fear as he draws closer. His tone is thick when he answers.

"No. I'm going to give you what you want. Happiness."

**OKAY. MAJOR FLUFF. Tell me what you thought! Drop a review, and I'll respond!**

**With all the love a fannibal can have,**

**~Demon~**


	3. Masterpeice

**Alrighty, here we are! The final chapter of my three-part one shot!**

**WARNING: Mature Content ahead!**

**(This is my first time at smut, so bear with me dearies ^.^)**

**Bon Appetite!**

**~~~~EATTHERUDE~~~~**

_"No. I'm going to give you what you want. Happiness."_

At first, the great detectives mind is spinning, trying to fathom just _what_ the doctor was getting at. However, his train of thought is abruptly interrupted by the slick, snake like tongue of Hannibal Lecter being thrust down his throat. He moans immediately, latching his arms around the other man's back. With every turn of the head, they press further into one another, every inch meeting together in harmony. Will was in heaven. Hannibal, however, was just getting started.

When they are forced to pull back, their raging hearts seem to sync in tempo, beginning a soon to be rather _enjoyable _symphony of ecstasy. Will attempts at resuming the paralyzing kiss, but is utterly surprised when his psychiatrists smooth, precise hands pull down his plaid button up. He gives an evil, lusty look before licking Wills neck in slow, even strokes. It feels amazing, but with the brute force pinning him in all directions, the detective can't seek out his throbbing friend. Luckily, he doesn't have to wait long.

Hannibal's palm sharply thrusts down, while his mouth chomps on sweet, savory flesh.

The cry of pleasure he elicits is beautiful.

After slowly sucking the fresh ruby away, the doctor pulls back, looking at his patient with nothing short of yearning. The wet feel of the front of Wills pants is noticeable, and the smell is enough to almost send the cannibal inside on an eating spree.

"William, I want you to enter my bedroom, and sit. I will join you shortly."

As he pulls away, it's evident that Will wasn't the only one that reached his peak.

Now, with trembling mind and body, the weak willed detective sits nervously on the side of his psychiatrists mattress. His homicidal, insane psychiatrist. It's enough to keep his heart rate above normal. Half of him wanted to know what Doctor Lecter had planned, and the other half was almost comatose with the possibility of his 'happiness' being nothing more than a gory blood festival. His feet, however, were contently cemented to the floor.

The soft sound of footsteps draw Will from his inner turmoil, in turn creating a bigger problem for the man. It was fight or flight, now.

However, instead of a butchers robe, thick with blood, and a meat cleaver, Hannibal enters the bedroom in a smooth, maroon silk robe, embroidered black with his initials. In his hands are two cream candles, and champagne with glasses.

"Would you like a drink?" He was speaking like they were simply in another session. Will can only nod, his mouth was impossibly dry, and his _little friend_ was twitching eagerly.

As the spritzy liquid quenches his thirst, he feels Hannibal's gaze, dark and demanding, raking over his every inch. He almost chokes on the drink.

"Slow down, Will. This is about you enjoying yourself." As he catches his breath, the logical side steps forward, reminding him just _who_ Hannibal really was, and all the things he was capable of _doing._

"Y-you're not going to hurt me?" His shoulders shake. The soft _tuts _flowing off the other man's lips seem to calm them.

"No, William, that is, unless you_ want_ me to."

Will's sharp intake leaves him flustered and bothered. He was already close to release again, and hadn't even been touched!

"I-I'd rather just k-kiss..." The chuckle that responds is bone rattling.

"Very well." With fluid movements, the glasses are set aside, and Will notices numbly that the candles were already lit. He swallows the largest of lumps, leaning in to sweetly press into his other companions lips. Sadly, though, his mind flickers, just like the flames beside.

"You are not enjoying this, Will. Why?"

"It's hard to relax when my minds thinking of every possible scenario where you could kill me."

He feels the doctor sigh, and straighten up. His precise hands grip Will's wrists.

"You do not trust me?"

"Not exactly..." They sit in a somber silence, Will's eyes evading Hannibal's. How was he supposed to? The man had killed well over twenty that he knew of, how could he expect an exception?

"William, look at me." The two lock eyes. "If I wanted to kill you, I would have in the kitchen. I _didn't_. All I want at the moment is to help you heal through sexual therapy, nothing more. I owe you that much."

The cool, pristine twists of his words nearly send Will over the edge, but instead, he simply nods, and leans towards Hannibal once more.

The moment their mouths mingle for a second time, a bright spark ignites in the patients underbelly, making him slightly gasp with surprise. The man did have a point.

Slowly, he traces the tops of the other set of lips with his tongue, pushing forward timidly, finding a rather warm, fleshy, splendid tasting cave. Dr. Lecter is oh so patient.

The kiss deepens quickly, leaving Will gasping for more than just air.

"Clothes," He murmurs between sloppy smacks. "I n-need them off..."

His partner smirks. "Of course."

The shock of the cool air brings him closer to climax. Hannibal removes his robe with a flourish (as usual), leaving behind a tempting tight pair of black briefs. His erection is evident, and struggles to push through the already damp fabric. Will swallows another lump.

Steadily, the men lower themselves down, and as their members brush, the smaller cries out in anguish.

"H-hurts..." He gasps, rolling to the opposite side. Surprisingly, all logic seems to veto at that point, leaving Will clueless as to what to do about his aching shaft.

Luckily, the good doctor knows a thing or two.

"Allow me."

With skillful hands, he pulls down the waist band of his partner, not too surprised to find a fully erect cock standing on end. He grips it gently, eliciting a moan of pleasure.

"P-Please..."

It only takes four thrusts to get a reaction.

Wills eyes splatter with white hot pleasure, every nerve ending in his body crying out from pleasure at long last, combining in a blinding ecstasy. His fists dig deep into the satin sheets.

The remnants of his orgasm come in tiny whimpers, delivered with a grin wider than possible. He feels Hannibal embrace him from behind, and in turn feels the fresh, wet release _he_ conjured. It's enough to make him moan a little louder.

"We are not done yet, Will." For the first time he can remember, Hannibal is breathless, burrowing his nose deep in the crook of his partners neck, taking a long sniff of his_ natural _scent, in turn making his member twerk back to life.

In one swift movement, the two men are completely naked.

Hannibal, for once, takes control, propping up on an elbow to see Will fully.

He was truly beautiful. Slightly chiseled, with a sturdy patch of curly brown hair atop his chest. And of course, it extends to _other _regions as well. With the sight beaming in his mind, the killer comes to the same conclusion as before, only finalizing it. He wasn't going to kill Will. _Ever_. He would never get the full enjoyment of the man dead.

His patient stirs, turning on his back, facing him with wide, dog like eyes.

"What now?" Did he think them to be _done_?

"My dear Will...we are just _beginning_." That brings the ghost of a smile to the man's lips, body quivering with anticipation.

Hannibal rises to his knees, and looms over Will's face with his own. They share a devious grin.

It's slow work, making the detective fully relax, and Hannibal knows that he is to blame. He begins with slow, searing kisses to nearly every part of the others body. It doesn't take long to make him putty in the doctors skilled hands.

Will cries in frustrated pleasure, Dr. Lecter was _intentionally_ gracing over his most private area, delivering tear inducing sexual tension. When his friend is done licking his calves, their faces meet in a heated passion. Finally, _finally_, Hannibal reaches down, paying attention to the jerking erection by lightly trialing his fingers up and down. He trembles.

Screams bounce off the lavish bedframe moments later, the remaining innocence in the detective being taken with directed tenderness. Will _needed_ Hannibal, fully, and was literally shaking as they rocked together. The good doctor whispers lustfully in his ear.

"I love you too."

All logic at that point was lost.

The _dreams _the detective indulges in are far from terrifying. He falls graciously into complete slumber not long after the lust filled night ends, complete with a breathtaking climax delivered by the man of his nightmares. Will knew deep down that the truth still stood, no matter the growing emotion he obtained for the doctor in one blissful evening.

When morning arrives, it's clear that the warm, tone body that kept him company was missing, and in retrospect, the _sane_ side of Will knew it was bound to happen. Hannibal had the perfect escape route. Now, as he stares lovelorn into mess of dirtied sheets, he wonders if the emotions he thought the other man was having were even true. Tears begin to leak heavily on the sheets, staining the sacred ground of passion. It takes him a full thirty minutes to rise. Another ten to get dressed, and a split second to find a letter, placed delicately on his psychiatrists dresser. No breath escapes his lips as he reads his own name, beautifully scrawled on the front. The trembling man picks it up, and begins to read, with open mind and heart.

_My Dearest William,_

_Understand that I had to flee from you. We both know that last night would not have held, if I were to stay. You are a detective, and I the thing you want to stop. So, be my guest, tell Jack Crawford my committed sins. You were always right in the end, Will._

_I recall a conversation we had in the beginnings of our friendship, concerning God's bidding and will. At the time, it was not significant, but now I find with it words I never knew. Tell me Will, do you feel God has blessed you? Or is our encounter a damnation?_

_I hope to see you again, my masterpiece._

_With love,_

_Hannibal Lecter_

**BLAHBLAHBLAH! Its done, you guys! AND WHAT AN AMAZING RUN YOU GAVE ME. I was so happy to get your reviews, favorites, and follows! I really hoped you enjoyed the story! Some of you even said you want more, and I say DEFINATLEY! This was my first shot at Hannigram, and I really enjoyed it! However, since I am also working on a pretty lengthy Dark Knight story (over on my main account, QuirkyRandomChika), they won't come so often…soooooo, I've decided to do prompts! If you have an idea for a story, and can't execute it, or just want to see me tackle a certain cenario, just drop me a line at my email for this account, the_demon_is_alive_ ! I'd be an honor to work with my fans! I'll pretty much write anything Hannibal/Will, and would willingly give the Hannifam a good shot!**

**Thank you so much, you guys!**

**~Demon~**


End file.
